


The Hunger

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Big Dick Madej, Blowjobs, Bottom Ryan, Butt Plugs, Dom Shane, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Top Shane, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Ryan knows well why is important to celebrate their “almost” 70th episode. Shane doesn’t disagree, and doesn’t disappoint either.





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth based on the filming of whatever they are doing for their “almost” 70th episode. I don’t even know how I wrote this in what? Two, three hours? Hell yeah, enjoy my first ever PWP for this fandom and ship, and also my first real dom/sub fic for my favorite ship. 
> 
> This one was made for [Naluh](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/), based on [this post](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/post/175266919290/is-that-their-way-of-not-saying-its-episode-69). Edited by [Grace](https://daughterofapollo8.tumblr.com/) and queen of smut, and good friend [Sharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom). Thank you all for your help!
> 
> If you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/175273716182/the-hunger-shyan-bfu-fic)!

**The Hunger**

Ryan knew he couldn’t escape what was next; hell, he didn’t want to.

As Brent and TJ laughed in the back of the set, everyone drunk on another one of their ridiculous ideas, he could feel eyes on him and his legs opened almost unintentionally, almost as if he wasn’t trying to call Shane’s attention since he decided that morning he was going to wear the most ridiculously skinny dressing pants he could find.

The outline of his dick could be seen easily with how _amused_ he was feeling and soon, Shane’s chuckle woke him up from his deepest thoughts. Ryan looked at him, the man pouring himself a glass of the cheap champagne dressed as expensive they were given for today, and he wondered– he wondered what else he needed to do in order to break him, have him on his knees.

Or, if he was going to be the one on his knees tonight; hands tied behind his back with his black and silk tie, mouth and eyes wide open, looking up at his boyfriend fucked his throat roughly. And fuck, he closed his legs.

“Having fun over there, tight pants?”

“Shut up.” He answered, cheeks a deep red.

“Bratty.” He smiled, Ryan licked his lips as he side-eyed where the rest of the crew were. They were almost over, he needed this to be fucking done already. “Seems like someone is not finishing tonight.”

Ryan gasped in almost horror, eyes wide. Brent and the others stopped talking, looking back at them, so he laughed nervously to hide his frustration and save them from another awkward excuse– and seriously, he was sure Devon still doubted him big time after the purple marks on his wrists last month.

“What’s up?” Brent asked. Ryan covered his mouth now that he couldn’t stop fucking laughing like an idiot. Shane shook his head.

“Nothing you’ll understand, Brontosaur.”

The man sighed, shaking his head no as he walked by the camera, they were to finally finish this clip. “You guys have so many inside jokes, nobody understands what you are talking about almost all the time.”

It made Shane smile a bright gesture, it looked freakin’ adorable and it softened Ryan’s body.

Aside from all kinky shit they were into, Shane made his life– Shane made his life. He saw him sigh, wide smile still on his face as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling for longer. It made him so proud, to hear other people could catch up on the depth of their connection, Shane was always so proud of that.

His dick twitched in interest.

Ryan wanted that praise and Shane’s dirty yet sweet words on his ear. The fantasy came back with a force that was almost suffocating, this time the one with his wrists tied was Shane as Ryan bounced on his big cock to take his pleasure as he wanted, Shane smiling beautifully up at him.

Shit.

“Okay, everybody. Let’s finish this up,” TJ spoke to them, walking behind the camera again with Devon at his side, and the interns behind them, “I’m fucking hungry and my wife is waiting for me for dinner.”

“Awww, Teej you are such a family man!” Shane sang, trying to rile up TJ.

Ryan wondered if it had something to do with how much Shane liked to put himself in danger, even as a joke. If it had something to do with how much he enjoyed being a chaotic bastard and still maintain his chill demeanor.

“Ha-ha. Fuck you, Madej.”

Shane smirked, he looked like a playful fox and God, Ryan was gonna blow him, alright.

* * *

When they finally fucking finished, his asshole boyfriend left him with words in the tip of his tongue, excusing himself saying he had a video to be in as a favor to Sara and fuck everything. Shane was lucky Ryan somehow loved him, otherwise, he would have mocked him a long time ago for blueballing him this way.

He would have kept thinking like this if it hadn’t been for the hands suddenly on his shoulders. Ryan looked up to his boyfriend leaning down on him, lips softly on his, right in front of everyone.

They weren’t much of PDA, but when it happened, it made Ryan’s heart grow twice its size and Ryan’s pants cut his goddamn blood circulation.

Shane’s lips tasted of coffee and were always of comfort to him. All of Shane was always so familiar, no wonder he always felt safe at his boyfriend’s side no matter the situation, and he was happy to bring the same security to him.

He kissed him tenderly, like the first time minus the insecurity of not knowing if he wanted this. Today, Shane knew perfectly what Ryan wanted, how much he wanted it and what were his limits with how much he would be willing to do for it.

Those long fingers caressed his jaw softly, giggles around them told him it was time to stop but Shane only kissed him again, and again, and gave him one last peck before wheezing on his lips.

Holy shit.

“I’ll see you later.”

“What?” Ryan gasped for the second time in such short period of time. “Where are you going?”

“Gotta help Sara, remember?”

“But–”

“Baby,” Shane started but was interrupted by Curly’s and Maya’s little giggles. “Uhm, guys…”

“Really?” Gadiel smirked. “Spider-Man kiss? You are such nerd, los dos ustedes.”

Shane laughed, his cheeks went red and fuck, that was so fucking endearing, oh my God. Ryan was losing his fucking mind right in the middle of the office. He needed for them to just get out already.

“Cállate,” Ryan replied, knowing his accent made the word sound stupid. The other three giggle at that. “Yo digo– I don’t know. Shut up!”

“More or less, ahí la llevas.” Maya replied and damn, he needed to stop skipping his Spanish “lessons” with Curly and Gadiel.

“I really have to go, baby.” Shane reminded him, he looked almost apologetic and damn. Damn, he loved this man. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah…” Ryan took his hand, kissing his knuckles before letting him go. Shane blushed some more. “See you.”

“Fucker.” Shane replied, walking towards him again, Ryan prepared himself for a hard kiss but it never came.

Instead, Shane gave a show to their little audience. He took off his tie and curled it around his long fingers, winking at him before speaking.

“I’ll take this. Go change.”

“Uhh…” Was he supposed to answer? “Ye-yeah, sr. I mean, Mr.– I, aah… Uh. Ok.”

Gadiel and Maya started to laugh hysterically, Curly looked like if he was about to explode with how much he was giggling and saying how _hermosos_ they were together, all red in the face.

Ryan’s cheeks burned deeper, he dug his nails on his thighs and focused on softening his erection so he could go change. No luck.

* * *

If he was sure of something, is that if he and Shane were to share a place, it was going to be Shane’s.

Ryan still paid a rent with his roommates while the man had a place of his own, a generously nice apartment with a view and nice neighbors, near work. It was the fucking dream, and he had it decorated in a way you could notice each piece of himself in it if you knew Shane as well as he did.

He felt like coming home every time he stayed for the night. Today was no exception.

They walked in, him first, going over to the couch to leave his things as Shane checked his mom’s Monday message on his answering machine because of course, he had one still.

Ryan heard him complain about his mother’s sweetness and he thought of finally telling him he thought it precious that Sherry would do that, and that he knew Shane actually enjoyed it for it was always the first thing he checked coming home every Monday.

Shane will call on Wednesday afternoon, after work. Maybe Ryan would be here and he’ll talk to Sherry and Mark, too. He wondered when they would see Shane’s family again, they always made sure to make Ryan feel included and he loved going over there with them for that reason.

Meanwhile, at his parent’s house, they went almost every weekend. Hell, Ryan was sure his mother preferred Shane over him at this point, at least Micki sure did. The little dog would get riled up the second she was able to smell Shane before they came near the house, his parents had told him.

That they knew they were almost there because Micki would enter the house running like from a fire, barking and crying at the door because _Shane is home, kaachan! Shane is home, papa!_

“Ryan,” Shane called, his voice stern. He looked back, his boyfriend was standing far from him on the phone’s side, and he was on the other extreme of the room, near the couch. “Stay here.”

“What?” He said louder than he wanted to, Ryan closed his mouth immediately, knowing well what was coming.

Shane signaled him with one finger. “Hey,” and then lifted another one, making a two as he walked to him.

Two strikes. One more and he’ll be punished.

“Try that again and you are not coming tonight. You understood?”

Ryan nodded.

“Ryan.” He said, so close to him at least. “Words.”

“Yes, sr.” He answered, holding his own hand behind his back, swallowing dry as Shane passed him.

Ryan opened his mouth to ask what to do, but closed it, thinking better.

“Change.” He heard Shane say. “Then come into the bedroom.”

“Yes, sr.”

Swallowing again, Ryan moved as fast as he could, not caring about changing his clothes on the living room as long as he could go to Shane faster. He had changed back to his black t-shirt and skinny jeans at work, right after Shane told him to, and his Pero like co-workers had finally let him go between laughs.

Ryan hissed at the cold air against the bulge in his boxers. He put on the black pants and bit his lip as he adjusted himself inside the fabric prison that was his pants in that moment and fuck, all he wanted was Shane’s big dick on his mouth or his ass, was that much to ask?

He shook his head, he had two strikes already. He wanted to fucking come tonight.

Buttoning up his shirt felt like forever, he started to walk still doing it and then sighed in front of the door, preparing himself for today’s game. A small smile formed on his lips as he opened the door–

“Oww!” His back hurt when it touched the closed door, already inside the room. Shane had him against the wood, predatory smile tightening his pants. “Shane?”

“You think you are funny?” He asked, eyes wandering on Ryan’s body. “Dressing up like that? Writing that fucking clip? Making me share my place at your side with some other guy?”

Ryan’s heart throbbed out of control against his chest, arousal making his pressure hotter as Shane’s hands squeezed his waist, passed to his back to then grab his ass, pulling him against his body.

“You– fucking _desperate_ me. You’re killing me, driving me crazy.” Finally, his eyes stayed on Ryan’s and he chinned up, maintaining eye contact with the older man. “That’s what you wanted, don’t you? Little smart ass?”

He could throw Shane away with one hand, he could manhandle him easily and hell, he could say no to this game and they’ll go to bed, sleep, and everything would be okay. It made Shane’s jealousy and possessive act his favorite part, knowing it not a problem, just a game so they could get off together, connect this way, please each other.

God, he loved this man with all he was.

“Yes.”

Shane answered with a hard kiss, all teeth, and tongue, crashing on Ryan’s mouth with a loud moan from him. His fingers went directly to Shane’s hair and Ryan pulled at it a little, knowing how much the man loved the pain, winning a small appreciative sound.

He bit his bottom lip, Ryan touched Shane’s teeth with his tongue and maintained his mouth opened after the man let him go, towering in front of him again. He was so fucking big, slimmer than him, but still so much bigger. His cock twitched in interest.

“Go, facing the bed. On your knees, hands behind on your back.”

Ryan didn’t hesitate to do as said. He tried his best not to shiver as he got on his knees and looked at Shane’s bed, multiple memories of various games and other kinds of lovemaking coming to him, making him grow impossible harder.

He could hear Shane slowly walking towards him, behind him, rounding him like an animal about to attack his prey. Something cold and delicious went up against his back, he couldn’t wait for the rest of the night.

“I’m gonna take a shower, stay here.” Shane said, making a pause to wait for Ryan’s reaction.

The man closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reminded himself he had already two against him. One more and was going to sleep blue-balled to hell. He let go of a soft sigh and nodded.

“Don’t move, don’t touch yourself, don’t start whining. You heard me?”

“Yes, sr.”

“If you disobey, you’re not coming and you’ll walk tomorrow with a vibrator, not allowed to come. Understood?”

Ryan moaned, the torture sounded amazing, but it’s not what he needed today or this week. Maybe later.

“Yes, sr.”

“Color?”

“Green.” Couldn’t be any greener, to be honest.

Shane’s fingers caressed the scalp of his head, Ryan leaned onto the touch with a little smile. “Good boy.”

His cock throbbed, trapped inside his pants.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Shane to come out of the bathroom, and Ryan smiled to himself knowing it meant he was as desperate for him as he feels.

Shane’s devotion and hunger for him was the best aphrodisiac, Ryan’s major turn on. It made him feel like something precious to a man he absolutely loved, to a man he himself was devoted to, and it let him know he had the best boyfriend and the best Dom he could have asked for.

If his stupid fratboy self could see him now and know his luck, that boy would come in his pants right in the post.

The room felt heavy, foggy with only the bathroom’s light illuminating in the darkness, orange and yellow street light making stripes on the wall and the ceiling. Shane walked towards him, examining him to see he had been good.

He stood in front of him and, even though Ryan had his eyes on Shane’s feet, he knew his man was standing naked in front of him. His eyes followed drops of water to the floor and Shane’s fingers interlocked on his hair tenderly.

“Look at me, Ryan.”

Slowly, Ryan looked up. His mouth watered at the sight of Shane completely naked, cock erected against his belly. He could reach him easily, lick the vein going through it until he could bury his face on the thick hair of the base, lick up and take him whole on his mouth.

But he waited.

“Color?”

“Green, sr.”

Shane smiled down at him, his eyes dark yet loving. “Look at you…” He murmured, his voice was still firm, but he was now admiring him. “So good for me, so beautiful. Such a good boy.”

His fingers took Ryan’s jaw, maintaining him in place, looking up at him. He didn’t move, waiting, just waiting.

“You want my cock, sweetheart? Use your words.”

“Yes, sr.”

Shane smiled, letting go of his jaw and walking back to his clothes on the other side of the room.

Each word had rolled off his tongue so easily this time, Ryan felt proud of himself. He always hated feeling ashamed of what he liked, being a grown ass man with these issues felt like Hell. But he had the blessing of good and supporting friends, Shane included, and then the luck to find himself a man so patient like him.

“Stand.” He ordered.

Ryan saw him walk behind him with something in his hands; _the tie_ , he thought.

He stood, legs shaking a little, Shane’s hand was on the small of his back, ready to catch him in case he lost his balance. He had been on his knees for long, they hurt like a motherfucker, and each little shock of pain only made him wish for more.

Shane’s hands were big, had long fingers that could make Ryan cry every time he had them inside him. Ryan’s skin filled with goosebumps when he felt them going for his belt, Shane still behind him, slowly rocking his hard-on against Ryan’s back after his hands fell to his sides.

“Shane…” He murmured, the man started to kiss behind his ear and down his neck, then up again. “ _Yes_ …”

He went for the button of his pants and his zipper next, going horribly slowly with each, wanting Ryan to feel every second of each passing moment as he started to feel some relief for the gone pressure on his crotch, but nothing more came.

Instead, Shane took out his white shirt, marking him deep red with his mouth on the neck. He then started undoing the buttons from the bottom to the top, and fuck, fuck, fuck. He was dating a sadistic bastard!

“Shane, please…”

Ryan felt Shane’s smile against his skin. His hips rocked against Ryan’s body and he shivered. “Please what, baby?”

“Just…” He licked his lips, Shane was going to be the death of him. “Please touch me, sr.”

“Aren’t I doing just that?” He said, nose caressing his neck. Ryan moved his head to the side to give him more room and Shane immediately started to kiss the exposed skin, biting and sucking every time he wanted. “What do you want, Ry?”

“Anything…” He answered, and Shane’s right hand finally touched the skin on his chest and Ryan let out a soft moan, closing his eyes as the hand caressed his chest, playing with his nipple in two fingers. “Shane, please, please, please…”

“You have to tell me what you want, angel.”

The endearing name only made him rock back against Shane’s body and the man behind him groaned in pleasure, opening his shirt with both hands, pulling at it to let it fall from his shoulders and into the ground. Shane kicked it away from them, his hands back at Ryan’s chest and belly.

“So beautiful…” He murmured against the skin of his neck, kissing and sucking as he went down to his shoulder then he bit hard, making Ryan jump on his feet a little, moaning louder. “So perfect…” And his hands finally went back to his pants. “And all _mine_.”

Ryan panted, wanting to agree or at least nod but all he could do was lick Shane’s fingers when these touched his lips as he held high his head, kissing up his jaw and finally, his mouth.

The position sucked, it made the kiss awkward but fucking shit, he had Shane’s tongue down his throat and his hands finally taking down his pants and boxers in one go.

When they broke the kiss, a small bridge of saliva still connected their mouths and Ryan felt his cock jump against his belly, pre-cum already leaking down it. He let Shane get his skinny pants all the way down and then stepped out them, kicking them away and waiting for what was next.

“Don’t move.”

For what he was doing next, he knew Shane had taken the whatever he brought with him from wherever he left it before undressing him. Standing behind him, he tied his wrists together with what he supposed was the tie he took from him earlier that day.

His cock throbbed against his belly again, painfully hard and in need of relief.

Shane made sure the ties weren’t too hard but strong enough to maintain his hands in place. Ryan swallowed when he pulled at it.

“Wait for my orders.”

The man walked around him again, then appeared on Ryan’s sight, opening the drawer at his favorite side of the bed to take out a bottle of lube and one of Ryan’s plugs he always had here.

Ryan felt his entire body vibrate with anticipation and his respiration got harder, seeing Shane crawl to the middle of the bed, back against the pillows and called for him with his fingers, eyes firm on him.

“Come here, baby.” He said and Ryan crawled as fast as he could with his hands restrained. “Put your pretty ass on my face, come on.”

He stopped at that, blushing hard and feeling suddenly shy about what was going to happen.

Shane was really planning on making that, uh? Ryan didn’t expect that. He always thought this position more of a stupid thing you did when younger. And by all means, the prospect of doing it with Shane sounded like a lot of fun, but–

“Ryan,” Shane signaled his upper body with one finger, sounding irritated. “Here. _Now_.”

“But…”

“Ryan, I’m not asking again.”

He swallowed, anticipation making everything so much easier to do, even when he still felt dirty and kind of silly crawling like this to his boyfriend’s face. It was awkward to adjust the position, Shane helped him put his legs on each side of his body and Jesus Christ…

Shane was way too tall. The position seemed strange but soon, Ryan found Shane’s big cock in front of him and he felt the need to lick. Shane jumped a little, moaning loudly. He smacked his ass and Ryan was the one moaning now.

“Not until I say so, angel.”

Ryan nodded, even if Shane couldn’t see him in their position.

His boyfriend was basically sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall of pillows he has made. If they had done this the traditional way, the position would have made them laugh. For real, Shane’s entire body was way too long.

“Sit.”

Awkwardly, Ryan moved his ass down, cock dropping more pre-cum when he felt Shane’s warm breath against his ass-cheeks. The man spread his cheeks, stopping to _look_ at his hole and Ryan swallowed, needing the distraction of Shane’s dick, but he wasn’t allowed to touch him just yet.

“ _Oh_ , Shane!” He moaned when, without any kind of indication, the man licked a stripe against his hole and immediately buried his mouth on him. “Oh, God– _Oh God_!”

Shane’s tongue felt like silk on his rim, he passed it easily and explored him as deep as he could with one hand gripping him hard on his left thigh and the other– the other was on Shane’s cock and Ryan swallowed hard, opening his mouth and wanting to put it to use.

It wasn’t until Shane had given himself a few strokes that he took it firm with said hand, and seemed to wait. Ryan understood almost immediately, Shane’s tongue lapping at his hole deliriously, and he brushed the tip of Shane’s shaft with his bottom lip, slowly letting him feed him his cock.

He caressed the crow with his tongue softly, closed his eyes as Shane moaned against his entrance, and got it inside the warm and wetness of his mouth. He had been salivating since he saw Shane naked in front of him, so he drooled on Shane’s cock to slick with his saliva and Shane’s pre-cum. Ryan swallowed all he could, and slowly got half of him inside.

“Fuck, baby–” Shane moaned behind him, Ryan moved his ass a little, making him laugh. “You’re enjoying yourself, don’t you?” He heard Shane moving on the bed, the lube being uncapped. “That’s all you wanted, isn’t it? My cock in your mouth.”

Ryan nodded, bobbing his head up and then down slowly, taking most of Shane in. Shane moaned again, louder this time, making him moan with him inside his mouth, the vibrations of it making the man lose himself a little, thrusting up just a bit.

“That’s– That’s what my angel is good for. Cock warming. Don’t you?”

He moved his ass again, like slow dancing. Shane smiled against his rim and then bit his right cheek, one finger slowly circling his entrance. Ryan moaned again, moving up and down on Shane’s cock.

The first time he saw Shane naked, Ryan felt like dying. He had never been with anyone so big and he needed to let Shane know this. For fuck’s sake, he had been bigger than Ryan’s favorite toy, and that was a lot to say. But, from all that moment of sudden surprise and yelling, what will always remain on Ryan’s head, was the expression on Shane’s face when Ryan claimed to want all of him.

It had almost _offended_ him, that Shane would think he couldn’t take him whole, let it be on his ass or his mouth, Ryan wanted all of those almost twelve inches’ glory and never let it go. It had made Shane laugh to hear him, then he fucked him senseless for the first time.

Just like now, when he felt so full as he let Shane stretch his mouth, touch the back of his throat… he wanted all of him.

Shane had two fingers inside him now, scissoring them to then get his tongue as deep as he could, fucking him with his tongue as Ryan tried his best to have him whole on his mouth.

He went down slowly, using his tongue to suck at the head, then the sides, trying to wrap it around a little, enjoying the way Shane had gotten slower at fingering him because he couldn’t stop moaning. And then, finally, his nose touched the base, thick little hairs tickling on his nose.

Ryan opened his eyes and blinked and a couple of times, breathing in and out as best as he could, letting himself and Shane enjoy the sensation. He smiled around the big cock inside his mouth when imagining Shane throwing his head back, moaning as loud and consistent as he was doing now.

The man slapped his ass again, Ryan jumped a little and moaned around him. Shane’s hand grabbed at his ass hard, he’ll be sporting his hand print on his ass tomorrow and the idea made him moan again, Shane fucked three of his fingers inside him, and Ryan finally moved again.

He let him go with a loud pop, saliva connecting him to the head still and Ryan licked it happily, going down and then up, around, following that vein he wanted to since earlier, sucking on indeterminate spots and then, getting it back inside him.

Ryan kept blowing Shane as the man fingered him lose and well open until Ryan started to fuck himself on his fingers. He felt Shane’s teeth on his right ass-cheek and Ryan blushed but happily wiggled his ass again, gaining a chuckle from the other man.

“So perfect for me… so good…”

Shane’s fingers left him open and he whimpered when his cock slipped out his mouth without any warnings. Ryan looked back, fingers nervously playing with each other, sweaty and feeling numb. Had he done something wrong?

“Don’t move, angel,” Shane said, he maneuvered until he was on his knees behind Ryan. “Crawl front, come on. I need space.”

“Yes, sr.,” Ryan said, slowly moving the best he could.

Shane took him by the knot of the tie around his wrist, angling him just right for him to get himself on his entrance. Ryan shivered, taking a deep breath as Shane took himself in one hand and pushed his head past Ryan’s rim.

“You like that?” He murmured, voice so deep it made Ryan vibrate with want. “You want it, baby? You want my cock?” He nodded. “Words, Ryan.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes? How much?” He pushed in just a little, Ryan felt like dying. “How much you want me, Ryan?”

“So much… _Please_ …”

“This much?” He slid in another inch. “Talk to me, beautiful.”

Ryan opened his eyes, face against the bed. In a few seconds, he’ll be drooling the sheets and Shane pounds onto him with all he has, Ryan concentrates on how to not lose his cool and come without Shane’s approval.

God, this man was going to kill him if he kept this game. “More…”

Shane spank him once more, Ryan wheezed a little, pleasure burning on the site of the slap and damn, Shane had him spoiled to all this, isn’t it?

“Where are your manners, Ryan?”

He bit his bottom lip, lifted himself up as much as he could and looked back at Shane, who immediately smirked that shit eating grin of his. “More, please.”

He advanced a bit more. “More what, sweetheart?”

“You…” He murmured. “Please, fuck me.”

“Uhm?” A tiny bit more. “I didn’t hear that, what?”

“Fuck me! _Please_ , fuck me!”

“My pleasure.”

The familiar burn only made him spread his legs wider, Shane holding him in place with both hands now as he let Ryan get used to his length for a few seconds. The warmness and heaviness of it made Ryan shiver, a smile on his face as he felt Shane making small, circular movements before bottoming out almost completely, then going back in harder.

“Yes!” Ryan moaned.

He found a rhythm soon, going from slow to hard, and back to slow then faster, until his movements made them both fill the room with their noises, the sound of skin against skin, and wetness, making an obscene cacophony Ryan could hear all day without complaining. If they could spend the whole night like this, so be it, having Shane inside him was one of the best feelings in the world.

“You should see yourself, baby…” Shane murmured, spreading his ass-cheeks with both hands, looking at himself entering Ryan, opening him wide, with a satisfied smile. “Gorgeous angel.”

Angling himself some more, Shane finally found his prostate, hitting it a few times before finding a rhythm to keep doing so, making Ryan cry out in pure pleasure, drooling the sheets under his mouth, biting them at times, hands going numb on his back.

“Shaaane…” He whined as Shane’s hands went back to his hips, one wandering down to his belly, ignoring his aching cock.

Ryan whined again but gasped when Shane pushed him against his body.

“Up, baby. Let me see that beautiful face.”

The position was new for him. Shane was still fucking him hard, just a little bit slower as they adjusted to the new position, his back against Shane’s chest, and his tall frame allowing him to look down at Ryan perfectly when the man let his head fell back on Shane’s shoulder.

Ryan looked up at him, moaning his name when Shane thrust in faster. Ryan could feel him deeper, that wonderful sensation of being filled throbbing on his core, going all around his body to his lips, kissing Shane when the man opened his mouth on Ryan’s, and then to the head of his dick when Shane’s fingers touched him there.

He wasn’t going to resist much like this, and Shane seemed to get the memo, squeezing his base with his fingers, his other hand flat against his lower belly, maintaining him there to keep moving.

Man, Shane’s neck was going to ache after this, but all Ryan could think about was the look on his face as he chased his own pleasure, fucking Ryan right, the tip of his large cock hitting that sweet spot inside him.

Their lips met again, the kiss softer than the rest of their movements, Ryan rocking his hips down on Shane’s cock, wanting that orgasm more than anything in the world at the moment.

But he loved Shane and his lips, the sweetness of his actions speaking louder than any of their games. He could kiss him forever and die a happy man, he could have him only tonight and then spend the rest of their lives only in his arms, and he’ll take that in a heartbeat.

Shane leaned his forehead against Ryan's shoulder, fucking harder into him, hands on his hips again. He was going to come.

“Shane–”

“Come with me, baby.” He kissed his shoulder. “You wanna come with me?” Ryan nodded, this time Shane didn’t mind. He kept ramming in harder, kissing his shoulder and down his back, then back up to his neck and his jaw, and his chin, and his mouth, his cheek, his nose…

“Oh, fuck. Baby, baby, baby…” He moaned in his ear and Ryan lost it, he tried his best but he was– he was going to– “You feel so good, angel. Let me come inside you, let me fill you up.”

“Yes, yes, yes, pleaseee– Shane, I’m go–”

“ _Fuck_!” Shane passed an arm on Ryan’s chest, grabbing at his shoulder as he came inside him, Ryan’s ass clenching around his cock, his own orgasm hit him hard. “Ooohhh, aahahahaaa…” Shane half laughed, half moaned on Ryan’s ear but he was long gone.

He could only feel the pressure on his body spread all around him, to each corner that felt electrified, loved by this wonderful man he had the luck to have. He had lost his balance, but Shane’s arms maintained him against his body as he rocked him gently, kissing his skin, calling him one and a million sweet names, praising him for being so good.

All Ryan wanted was to shut Shane up with a kiss, praise him, tell him he was the one too good in this room, the one that was a fucking angel, the one that was gorgeous and perfect– and fuck, they were whipped for each other. Sue him for being so damn happy after years of denying himself this, out of bullshit fears.

Carefully, Shane untied him. Ryan moved his wrist to the front of his body and in circular movements, but Shane took one of his arms and brought his wrist to his lips, kissing the red marks on it softly.

He made them lie down on the bed. Ryan felt him moving, still inside him, and when he went out slowly, Ryan tried to look back and see him lick his plug and then just– oh, oh.

“Oh, God…” Ryan moaned at the extra stimulation. Shane moved the plug, adjusting it inside him.

“Keep it in there.” Shane kissed the middle of his back, then smiled, hugging him from behind, spooning him sweetly.

He passed his arm under Ryan’s head and Ryan let him cuddle him as much as he wanted. His hand kept caressing and massaging his wrist and Ryan smiled at the red marks on it. He would carry those all day long at work tomorrow, the idea excited him more than he would admit.

After what felt like days, the man talked. “You there?”

Ryan shook his head, Shane laughed again and the movement made Ryan cuddle to his back more. Shane passed his long arm over Ryan's, interlocking their fingers, his big hand over his, playing with his fingers in silence.

“I just…” Shane said, eyes fixated on their fingers, Ryan was moving his lazily, playing with Shane’s as he dropped out the scene in time. “I love how strong you are…” Ryan smiled. “And yet so small…”

He blinked, looking at the size difference of their hands.

Both their hands were big, but Shane’s long fingers dwarfed his. Just like the rest of his body; Ryan knew he was taller than what it seemed thanks to his boyfriend’s height, he knew he was bigger than most people in the office, than everyone in his family, and yet, Shane’s body covered him like a blanket, all of him.

Shane had a wide back, long limbs, and long upper body, and he was just– Ryan smiled, feeling Shane kissing his temple and his cheek.

“You feel so small against me…” He said sweetly and Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’d get off that, motherfucker.”

Shane looked up with a lazy smile, nose a little red and beautiful eyes shining happily. “He’s back.”

“Fuck you.” Ryan laughed. “Get out, I can’t breathe!” But Shane only hugged him tighter, crushing him on the bed, Ryan started to laugh like an idiot. “No! What are you doing!”

“Come on, baby.” Shane kissed his face, then his shoulder and soon, he was covering most of Ryan’s body with little kisses. “Let me bring you some snack and then we can take a shower, you like that?”

“Mmm…”

“What?” Shane smiled at him, fingers caressing Ryan’s hair. “Just tell me. What you want?”

“It’s still early.” He said, he always got away with almost everything at these times. “What if we go… to Pixar Pier?”

Shane chuckle. “You wanna go to a park while still dropping out a scene?”

Ryan nodded, feeling his face heathen up a bit. Shane made tsk sound with his tongue, but he was smiling. He stood, leaning down to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

“Anything you want, Ry.” He murmured, Ryan smiled up at him. “But, snack. Then shower. Otherwise, we are not going.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Shane put a finger up and Ryan closed his mouth immediately.

“One strike.”

_Oh, fuck._

“You are wearing that to the rides, by the way.”

“Uh…”

“You hear me?”

“Yes, sr.”

Smiling, he leaned down to kiss Ryan’s forehead. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!
> 
> Spanish words:  
> \- Los dos ustedes: The two of you.  
> \- Cállate: Shut up  
> \- Yo digo: I say/I mean  
> \- Ahí la llevas: You are almost there (It's an expression for when the person has almost made something. In this case, Ryan is getting better at spanish in Maya's opinion)


End file.
